Heavy Parody
by Panda.exe
Summary: Join their journey and find out who's the Origami Killer! Will Ethan Mars prove his a good daddy and save his son Shaun Mars? Will Madison Paige find the killer so she can write book about it? Will Norman Jayden resolve this shitty puzzle? Will Scott Shelby dance in a party? A intelligent parody Fanfiction created by Matryoshka Panda to entertain your life once in a while.
1. Prologue

_**WARNING: This parody content swearing, Scott Shelby dancing, Blake x Norman, Shaun and spoilers. Copyright goes to the awesome guy who made the game David Cage. Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Heavy Parody!**_

Episode: Prologue

Ethan was dreaming about him wearing a Mario costume and he was with Princess Grace Mars eating their cake. The Origami Killer took Grace away and now he have to save his princess! He went to the castle and he found Jason.

''Dad she is in another castle'' Jason said. ''Damn you Jason!'' Ethan said and goes to the next castle.

Now he was ready to face the Origami Killer and save the princess.

''Give me my princess you mother fucker!'' Ethan curse the Origami Killer.

''Never! Muahahahaha!'' Origami Killer laugh evilly. ''Ok but you ask for it!'' He was awakened before he was gonna trow a fire ball at the Origami Killer.

Ethan rubs his eyes and sigh. ''Another dream that isn't real...'' He said standing up. ''You know what? I'm not gonna take a shower'' He went to look for clothes. He put a shirt and a tutu on.

He look at Shaun's pet bird Merlin. ''You are the ugliest bird I ever seen...'' Ethan said and walks away.

''Should I do the work I have for monday?'' He stay silence for a sec.

''Nah I don't feel like doing work, I should test that game that Jason want for his birthday'' He pick up the game. ''Heavy Rain... That doesn't ring a bell'' Ethan said as he turn on the ps3 and start playing the game.

He stop playing the game when Grace and the kids got home. The kids run toward Ethan. ''Slow down guys hehehe! You almost gotta knock me over'' Ethan said.

''Am I grown up now?'' Jason ask.

''Not really Jason...'' Ethan rolled his eyes and smile. He went to read fanfic in his IPhone. ''Ethan can you help with this?'' Grace said.

''Not now Grace i'm reading this romantical story on FanFiction!'' Ethan said stting down on the sofa.

Grace sigh and put grocceries at the table. ''What'cha reading?'' She ask.

''I'm reading a Blake x Norman'' Ethan said.

Grace crosses arm. ''Does it have sex on it?'' She raise a eyebrow.

''It calls Lemon Grace and yes it does'' Ethan said keep reading.

Grace take the Iphone away from Ethan. ''Yaoi lemon are not allow in my house!'' Ethan growls a little. ''No fair! You don't want me to be happy!'' Ethan said.

He was looking what to do. ''I should go play with the kids'' He thought and goes outside. ''I'm free to play!'' He said.

''Yay!'' The kids said.

''Let play... My favorite game prank on mommy'' Ethan said. ''Why dad?'' Shaun ask. ''Because you're mother took my Iphone away and you know what happened when someone take my Iphone away from me...'' Ethan said darkly.

''Dad you're scaring me...'' Jason said.

''So what'cha got? To praknk you're mother'' Ethan said.

''I do!'' Jason said putting his hand up like he was some class. ''Tell me young one'' Ethan said. ''We can mess up her new novel book'' Ethan smile and did the evil laugh. ''This is gonna be perfect...''

 _ **Spongebob Squarepants time passer: 1 hour later**_

Merlin the bird was biting the novel book. ''Wow this is first time i'm going to thank you Merlin...'' Ethan said.

Grace walks in and scream. ''You son of a bitches you mess up my novel book!'' She said and hugs the novel book she probably was crying.

''Well... Time to eat chicken from Burger King!'' Ethan and Jason run downstairs excited to eat chicken.

Grace sniffs and goes to sit in the chair. ''Where the hell is Shaun?''

''Don't worry I go look for him'' Ethan said going upstairs and see Shaun crying. ''What the matter Shaun?''

''Merlin... H-His dead!'' Shaun said.

Ethan gasp a little. ''Oh no Merlin... They got him... Well I guess we have to flush him in the toilet...'' Ethan said hugging Shaun.

 _ **Continue?**_


	2. The Mall

_**WARNING: This parody episode content Ethan being a bad father with a tutu on and Jason dying. Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Heavy Parody!**_

Episode: The Mall

The Mars family went to to the mall. They were huge crown on the mall that could anyone get lost in there.

Grace stop by the shoes store. ''Ethan keep a eye on Jason for a sec i'm going to buy some shoes to Shaun promise me you won't lose Jason... Again...'' Grace said while Ethan was playing with his 3DS ''Yeah everything is cool Grace'' He said continue to play.

Grace sigh and goes to the shoes store with Shaun.

''Can I ask you something dad?'' Jason said ''Sure son what is it?'' Ethan said keep playing The new Super Smash Bros in his 3DS.

''Why are you always wearing a tutu?'' Jason ask.

Ethan stop playing his 3DS and looks at Jason. ''Because I like my tutu and I bet your mom like it too'' Ethan said dancing a little. Jason was gone already. ''Jason?'' Ethan said and looks around.

''Jason?! Get back here!'' Ethan follows Jason. ''He haven't got far...'' Ethan thought.

He went to the clothes store and find Jason behind the clothe hiding. ''What the hell you're doing behind those clothes?''

Jason ignore his dad and sees a red balloon. ''Oh!~ Dad can you buy me a balloon pretty pleaseeee'' Jason said.

''No!'' Ethan said.

Jason uses the puppy eye against him. ''Don't use puppy eyes on me! Ugh... Fine I buy you a god damn balloon'' Jason jump happily. ''Yay!'' Ethan sigh and goes to the clown. ''Hey kid what balloon you want?'' The clown ask. ''The red one! The red one!'' Jason pointed.

Ethan mimicks Jason. ''The red one The red one! PSH!'' Jason looks at his dad. ''Dad don't make fun of me...'' Jason said.

''Here you ballon that will be 5 dollars'' The clown said.

''5 dollars?! Oh hell no!'' Ethan and the clown was fighting while Jason run away with the balloon. ''Fine I give you 5 dollars you bitch...'' Ethan said giving 5 dollars to the clown.

''Jason? JASON!'' Ethan yelled the people on the mall was staring at him.

''JAAAAAASSSSOOOOOOONNNNNNN!'' Ethan said.

Grace and Shaun show up. ''Man I can't buy a shoe for Shaun with this crowd and why you're yelling Jason? Speaking of Jason where is he?'' Grace said.

''Huh he went missing because he was looking for nyan cat...'' Ethan lie.

''Nyan what?'' Grace said raing a eyebrow.

''Just stay with Shaun while I look for fucking Jason'' Ethan said running in the mall looking for Jason.

''JASSSSSOOOON!'' Ethan yelled and goes downstairs. ''Gotta get the ballon!'' He thought.

Ethan look around. ''The damn crown I can't see Jason!''

Ethan see the red ballon. ''Hey that might be Jason!'' Ethan run out the mall and see Jason.

''JAAAAAASSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!'' He said it with a deep voice.

Jason look at Ethan and run toward him but he didn't notice that the car was gonna crash him. Ethan widened his eyes and jumps to save Jason In slow motion. The car crash them anyway because yolo?

The Origami Killer was there when did that happened he just stare at them he could see the mother crying and Shaun was just in shock too. He giggles darkly and left.

 _ **Continue?**_


	3. Father and Son

_**WARNING: This parody episode content some depressing scene and Ethan still being a bad father with a tutu on. Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Heavy Parody!**_

Episode: Father and Son

2 years after Jason's death things got out of hand. Ethan result to be fine he was in a coma for three weeks lucky bastard he is. Grace ask a divorce with Ethan so they are not together anymore now he can read yaoi lemon without Grace taking his Iphone. Shaun seem to hate him but Ethan don't care.

There he was in school waiting for Shaun to show up and of course he have his tutu on it sure was raining outside

Shaun walks toward the car ignoring Ethan. ''Hi Shaun''

''Hey dad...'' Shaun said sit on the car.

Ethan sigh and though ''It look like he don't want to talk oh well'' He said driving the car.

(You can go to Youtube and see the intro of Heavy Rain but instead imagine it said Heavy Parody)

Ethan and Shaun got home. And the first Shaun wanted to do it watch tv all day. Ethan look at chalkboard and shugs not wanting to do anything cuz his a lazy bastard.

''If you hungry or anything go to the fridge ok?'' Ethan said to Shaun. ''Yeah...'' Shaun said.

Ethan rolled his eyes and look at the newspaper the Origami Killer strikes again he jump and trow newspaper away. ''I think I know that face! Wait Ethan don't go crazy you are not the Origami Killer if you are you would have kidnap Shaun already'' Ethan thought and walks away from the newspaper.

Ethan look at the mails. ''Nah i'm gonna check it later'' Ethan thought.

''Hey do you want dinner Shaun?'' He ask. ''Yeah i'm sorta hungry...'' Shaun said.

Ethan goes to the to the kitchen and make pizza in the microwave. ''Shaun pizza is here!'' He said. ''Yay...'' Shaun said stting down and eat his pizza. Ethan eat the pizza too he was hungry as hell.

''Sooooo... Do you want to go to bed Shaun'' Ethan ask.

''No!'' Shaun said. ''Well? Guess what you're going to bed at 8pm for yelling at me!'' Ethan said.

''I wish I was with mom where it alot of fun!'' Shaun said running toward his room.

''Yeah right see if I fucking care about it...'' Then Ethan feel gilty and goes to Shaun's room to aplologize.

''Shaun i'm sorry what I said there I didn't mean to...'' Ethan said. ''Just get out of here I hate you!'' Shaun said.

He sigh and walks away. When he got out of the door he have a blackout after his blackout was done he was outside with a origami figure in his hand for weird reason. He look around in confusing and decide to walk home.

 _ **Continue?**_


	4. Sleazy Place

_**WARNING: This parody episode content Scott Shelby dancing, Troy bad mouth and Lauren being herself. Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Heavy Parody!**_

Episode: Sleazy Place

Scott Shelby arrive at the hotel or whatever that was because the author doesn't remember what it calls. He walks in and ask the man on the desk clerk. ''Is Lauren Winter here? I need to ask her a few question'' Scott said.

''Sorry don't know her'' The man on the derk clerk said. ''Maybe this will change your mind...'' Scott said showing the Doritos in his hand.

''Oh! You can search those doors'' The man said taking the Doritos and start eating it. ''Thanks!'' Scott said.

Scott knock in Lauren Winter door and waits.

''Hi there put that money in the table'' Lauren said beliving that he was a customer. She take her robe off and notice that Scott was just standing there. ''Take off your clothes'' Lauren said.

Scott blushes and said. ''I-I'm not a customer...'' He said.

''I'm Scott Shelby private investigator i'm here to ask you a few questions'' Scott said.

''Damn I should have know you were a cop'' Lauren said. ''What the last time you seen Johnny Winter?'' Scott ask.

Lauren sigh. ''It to late my Johnny is dead''

Scott raise a yebrow. ''Since you care a fucking shit i'm out of here Lauren...'' Scott said almost walking over but Lauren stop him. ''Wait I tell you but don't tell this to anybody...'' Lauren tol everything about what she knew about Johnny Winter, Scott is good getting people to talk.

''Thanks Lauren!'' Scott said walking away until he have athsma attack then he see a dude walking pass by him. ''What a great help he is...'' Scott though and use his thingy to breath.

He jump when he heard Lauren screams. ''Oh no I have to help her!'' He run toward the door and try to open the door but it didn't open. He kick the door down in a cool away.

''What the fuck do you want?!'' Troy ex client of Lauren said. ''Let have a dance off!'' Scott said.

Lauren was in shocked and it not the fact that he was saving her but he was challenging Troy to do a dance off with him.

So yeah Scott and Troy did a dance off obviously Scott win and kick his sorry ass out of Lauren room. ''Thank you Scott!'' Lauren said.

''No problem my lady~'' Scott said.

Lauren giggles and blushes. Scott give Lauren his addres and leaves the hotel

 _ **Continue?**_


	5. Crime Scene

_**WARNING: This parody episode content Norman accent, Blake looking at Norman's butt and Blake x Norman cute yaoi couple. Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Heavy Parody!**_

Episode: Crime Scene

Norman Jayden look at Tripto for a sec and exit the car. He walk toward the two cops. ''Nahman Jayden FBI i'm here to see Cartah Blake'' He said. ''Ummm... Can we see your FBI badge'' The cop said giggling thinking that he was lying. Norman did so and they stay quiet. ''Ok you can go'' The other cop said.

Norman goes to the crime scene and look for Carter Blake. He ask one of the cops. ''Have you seen Cartah Blake?''

''Yeah man is right over there'' He pointed to Blake.

''Thanks...'' He smile and walks away. The cop almost fainted of how beautiful Norman smile.

Blake was eating his hot dog and look at the clues he found. Norman poke Blake shoulders. ''Ok how the fuck dare you to AH?!'' Blake stop talking when he saw Norman handsome face. ''I dare ah? What that means Cartah?'' Norman ask and Blake blushes. (Awww he blushes!~) ''I'm sorry I-I thought you were one of the cops...'' Blake said still blushing.

''Oh its ok Cartah my name is Nahman Jayden'' Norman said.

''Nice to meet ya Jayden...'' Blake said shaking hand with Norman. ''Can we talk about the investigation?'' He ask. ''Sure'' Blake said.

''So what time did you find the body?'' Norman ask. ''I don't know yet but the polices will tell me soon let me be the one who ask you question Jayden, Do you like hot dogs?'' Blake ask.

Norman was confused but he answer anyway. ''Yeah I like hot dogs...''

''How old are you?'' Blake ask. ''I'm 25 Blake...'' Norman said. ''Oh thats good... Are you single?''

''Ok this is getting awkward!'' Norman thought. ''Yeah I am...'' He said.

''Yay! I mean oh'' Blake said. ''Are ya gonna investigate or...'' Blake ask. ''Of course I am Blake thats why i'm here hehehe!'' Norman said walking away secretely Blake was staring at Norman's butt. (Who wouldn't?)

Norman looks at the train and put his ARI on. ''Is it always raining here? Man I hate raining!'' Norman said and sneezes. Blake was there when he sneezes and record it. ''Cute~'' Blake whispers.

''Anyway let get to business...'' Norman said and look for clues. ''I found a map for Lucky Charms... I should keep it in case i'm out of food'' Norman said putting the map in his pocket.

After Norman finds the clues. ''I'm glad I found something good to solve this damn case though, Oh look! Vocaloid album on the floor'' Norman was gonna pick it up until Blake take the Vocaloid album.

''Thanks for finding my Vocaloid songs!'' Blake said hugging the cd. (Again cute~)

''Ok?'' Norman said. ''Well I guess I find all the clues here i'm going home Cartah'' Norman walks away.

''W-Wait! I need to know what type of chocolate you like Norman!'' Blake said.

Norman turns to see Blake and said. ''I like Hershay'' Then Norman walks away.

Blake sigh happily and blushes. ''His dreamy...''

 _ **Continue?**_


	6. The Shrink

_**WARNING: This parody episode content Ethan being a crazy bitch for no reasons. Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Heavy Parody!**_

Episode: The Shrink

''What do you see here Ethan?'' The therapist ask.

''I-I see Jason!'' Ethan said.

''Good I guess, What do you see here?'' The therapist change the image.

''Jason dancing macarena!'' Ethan said. The therapist raise a eyebrow and change the image hoping he don't say Jason.

''Oh thats Jason again but with a pimp car...'' Ethan said.

Therapist sigh heavily. ''Ethan come here and sit down...'' Ethan walks toward the chair and sit down scared. ''Ok I think I know whats wrong with you'' The therapist said. ''What is it doctor i'm fucking scared...'' Ethan said. ''You have candy in your brain'' The therapist said showing a picture of Ethan's brain. Ethan gasp like he was in some tv novel.

''It means that you're hyper about mostly everything'' The therypist said. ''Hows Shaun Ethan?'' He ask.

Ethan start to cry and run away from the office. ''I guess I see you later...'' The therypist said.

He looks at the chair and sigh. ''He forget his tutu again...''

 _ **Continue?**_

* * *

Panda: Oh my god thank you for the one are reading this I always like to make people laugh! And what Blake favorite vocaloid that reveals in Welcome Norman. Thank you I will give you a thousand hugs. OuO


	7. The Park

_**WARNING: This parody episode content Ethan being a bad father again and Shaun. Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Heavy Parody**_

Episode: The Park

The kids was laughing and having some fun but Ethan Shaun wasn't like them.

''Sooo hows school Shaun?'' Ethan ask. ''I told my teacher that you eat my homework but she didn't believe me...'' Shaun said. ''Oh i'm sorry for eating your homework though'' Ethan said. ''That what you always said but you end up eating it!'' Shaun snap.

''Well I have candy in my brain what you expected?'' Ethan said.

''Candy in your brain? Candy Disorder?'' Shaun ask. ''Yeah let call it Candy Disorder for now'' Ethan said.

''Hey I have a idea let listened Caramelldansen I see people love that song!'' Ethan said happily.

''Caramelldansen?'' Shaun haven't got a clue what that.

Ethan grab his iphone and goes to Youtube to watch it. (I dare you to watch it and tell me how you react)

After they were done watching they laugh. ''Wow you're right that was fun to watch'' Shaun said giggling.

Ethan laugh and though. ''Yay I got him to smile and laugh finally! I need to think something else to do with him''

''Let go play basketball to see you lose my son!'' Ethan said.

That wasn't true Shaun wins and Ethan loses as a excuse Ethan said. ''I have Candy Disorder that why I didn't win...''

Shaun laugh. ''Ok dad!'' Ethan look up it was starting to rain. ''I think we should go home it starting to rain'' He said. ''Dad can I ride the carousle oh please!'' Shaun said with puppy eyes. ''Ok then i'm going to pay it you choose the horse you want'' Ethan said.

''Hey how much it cost a ride in the carousle'' Ethan ask. ''One dallar'' Siad the man with a weird mustach on.

Ethan give the man one dollar and go see Shaun riding the horse. He laugh. Then the black out was coming. ''Ugghhh it the Candy Disorder again...'' He was starting to see the vision blurry. ''Damn it Candy Disorder...''

Then he found himself in the same street he dodge when the car almost hit him. ''You fucking asshole!'' Ethan curse the one who was driving the car. ''Wait... Shaun!'' Ethan run toward the park.

 _ **Continue?**_


	8. Where's Shaun?

_**WARNING: This parody episode content Ethan freaking out like a little girl and Shaun missing.**_

 _ **Heavy Parody!**_

Episode: Where's Shaun?

Ethan scream like a girl and run toward the park to look for Shaun. ''My baby is missing!'' He yelled and look for Shaun in the park.

''Wheres my baby?!'' Ethan yelled again.

''I'm a terrible father! What a father will lose his own son in the freaky park?! I'm a dumbass'' Ethan though looking around in the park.

He saw Shaun backpack he pick up. ''Well his backpack is here but Shaun is nowhere to be found!''

Ethan thinks and then lightball appeared in his head. ''I know his probably in his house! Why I didn't realize it earlier?!''

He though and run toward his house. ''Shaun if you're hididng this ins't funny!'' Ethan said checking if Shaun is in his room. ''Where could he be?!'' He though.

He then run outside and yelled ''SHAAAAAAUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!'' Ethan decide to go to the police station and tell them about this.

 _ **Continue?**_

''Stop saiying continue in every chapter is annoying!'' Ethan said pissed.

 _ **Shut up you're jealous of me because i'm cool and you only have Candy Disorder!**_

Ethan look down and pouted. ''I don't...'' He lie.

 _ **Hahahaha...**_


	9. Welcome, Norman

_**WARNING: This parody episode content the author not being good with Norman accent and Ethan hating on Norman because his a crazy bitch. Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Heavy Parody!**_

Episode: Welcome, Norman

Norman was waiting for Captain Perry the leader of the power rangers I mean! Police station outside.

''This getting borang... How about a ARI time eh?'' Norman though and put his ARI sunglasses on. In his ARI he was in a party in Mcdonald eating the kid meals.

Blake looks at Norman. ''...What the hell wrong with him?'' He ask himself and walks away.

Perry come out of his office. ''Finally!'' Norman though and take his ARI off. ''Ummm... Hey you must be Captein Perry? I'm Nahman Jayden FBI'' Norman introduce himself to him. ''Oh hai Jayden'' Perry said shaking hands with him.

''As you can see we need your help to solve this damn case once in for all...'' Perry said.

Norman smile. ''Yes'' He said. ''Jayden do you know how to do a necktie?'' Perry ask and he nodded. ''Can you do it for me? I don't how to do it...'' Perry ask.

''Sure why not...'' Norman said doing his necktie. ''Do you meet Carter Blake?'' Perry ask. ''Yeah I did'' Norman said. ''Ummm... Please do not insult his favorite vocaloid Miku Hatsune he seen to love _it_ '' Perry said.

''SHES A HER!'' Blake said correcting the captain.

''Whatever Blake... Just don't get in his nerves...'' Perry said.

Norman smile nicely. ''Don't worry captein i'm a calm person'' Perry smile. ''Ok good you can ask the one on the desk to give you your office, Welcome to the club Norman'' Perry walks away.

Norman blinks his eyes and looks at Blake on the computer. He walks toward him and he can see that computer screen was showing Google images of Miku Hatsune. ''Hey Blake can we discuss the case?'' Norman ask. Blake jumps scared he did not expect Norman to be appeared at a nowhere.

''Oh i'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that'' Norman said.

Blake get rid of what he was looking at the computer and looks at Norman. ''Sorry busy'' He said.

''But it important...'' Norman said giving the puppy eyes. ''I said i'm busy Norman...'' Blake said.

''Busy watching Miku?'' Norman ask annoyed.

Blake stay silence for one minute and said ''Yes Norman...'' Then he went back to his computer.

Norman put a sad face and walks away. ''I'm starting to hate Cartah...'' Norman though and walks toward the lady on the desk. ''Perry said you can show me my office'' He ask. The lady look up to him and smile. ''Sure follow me''

Norman follow the lady to his office. The lady open the door. Norman look at his dusty office in shock. ''This is my office?'' Norman ask. ''Yup'' The lady said and left.

Norman look at his office and smell. ''Ew! Did someone pee here?!'' Norman pinch his nose and start praiying the office with a spray. He smell and smile. ''Smell like flowers now~'' Norman trow the spray away and sit down. ''Should I take tripto?'' He though.

He was starting to sweat. ''No i'm not taking this!'' Norman trow the drug.

''Hey Norman someone is here saiying that his kid is lost and saiying that he have Candy... Disorder? I don't know what thats is...'' Blake said.

Norman looks at him and nodded.

Meanwhile Ethan was sat down in a chair, hugging his leg and sucking his thumb. Norman and Blake shows up. ''Ok Mars when exactly do you show up in the park? Every details can be important'' Blake said.

''I-I don't know...'' Ethan said.

Norman raise a eyebrow and ask. ''Do you even know what day was when they kidnap your son?''

Ethan blinks his eyes. ''It was yesterday...'' Ethan said. ''What did the kid wear?'' Blake ask.

''Yes a white sweater and rainbow pants!'' Ethan said. (He have alot of imagination)

Blake and Norman was weirded out by this. ''Why didn't you call the police when that happen?'' Ash ask.

''I was panicking! I didn't know what to do in that moment ok?!'' Ethan said being a crazy bitch he is.

They stayed quiet until Norman ask another question. ''Do you know why would Shaun ran away?''

''Maybe someone dresses as Spider Man and tell him to follow him, But i'm sure that he would have told me something before he follow Spider Man'' Ethan said.

Norman raise a eyebrow and said. ''You're not making sense...''

''No! You're the one who not making sense!'' Ethan said ready to punch Norman. ''Wow! Let just calm down Mars he probably ran off he would come back'' Blake said.

''Blake thats not-'' Blake cut off Norman. ''Shut up Norman!'' Blake said. ''Yeah shut up Norman...'' Ethan said crossing arm.

Norman pouted sad about people are starting to hate him. ''But what if the Origami Killer did it?'' Ethan ask.

''Then we have like 5 days to save him Mars...'' Blake said. Norman looks at him and raise a eyebrow.

Ethan gulps and walks away to go home but he saw Grace. ''Hey Gra-'' Grace cut him off by punching him in the face.

''You son of a bitch! You let Shaun dissapeared!'' Grace said.

''I'm sorry!'' Ethan said. ''Sorry I just don't wanna lose him like Jason...'' Grace said and start to cry.

Ethan stayed silence and went to hug Grace. ''Don't hug me you bitch...'' Grace said and turn around.

Ethan looks down regretting losing Shaun.

 _ **Continue?**_


	10. Hassan's Shop

_**WARNING: This parody episode content Scott Shelby dancing again, Hassan being a dumbass and Andrew not good using guns. Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Heavy Parody!**_

Episode: Hassan's Shop

Scott sigh and goes to the candy store to talk to the father of Reza who have been too being killed by the Origami Killer.

He walk in and ask. ''Are you the father of Reza?''

''Yes, why?'' Hassan blinks his eyes confused. ''I'm Scott Shelby private investigator i'm here to you know solve this case'' He said. Hassan put his hand almost at Scott face and said. ''Talk to the hand...''

''I'm not here to talk to your... Hand? I wanna ask you some questions'' Scott said crossing his arm.

''My son is dead Mister Shelby theres nothing I can do to help...'' Hassan said with a sad tone.

''Then I leave you, let me know if you know something kay?'' Scott said and put a piece of paper which have information on it at Hassan's table.

''Oh! Do you have Doritos here? I'm so hungry'' Scott said.

Hassan sigh and pointed to the Doritos. ''Thanks!'' He said and walks toward it.

A mysterious man walk in the store. ''Are you looking for something sir?'' Hassan ask.

The mysterious man grab the gun and pointed to Hassan. ''Shut up and give me yo money!'' He said. ''I'm s-sorry but I can't!'' Hassan said putting his arm up. Scott obviously heard it and he went to ninja mode. ''Give me the money bitch!'' Mysteryous man punch Hassan in the face.

Scott was prepared to do a ninja kick but the Mysteryous man caught him. ''Get your ass here!'' He said.

Scott looks down and put his arm up. ''Why you doing this?'' He ask.

''Cuz I want money so I can buy good shit like Nutella'' The Mysteryous man said. ''Come on don't do this man...'' Scott said trying to convince the asshole. ''Nu!'' He said and shoot Scott.

Scott closes his eyes. ''Huh? I'm not dead?'' He look at the bullet. ''What the fuck?! That a Nerf gun!''

''Yeah what you though it was? That I put real bullet on it?'' Andrew said.

Scott blinks his eyes and nodded. ''Yes''

Hassan looked annoyed and slap Andrew. ''Get out of my fucking store''

''But I want Nutella!'' Andrew said.

''Do you know that Nutella isn't legal here right?'' Scott said.

Andrew stay in silence. ''...What?'' Hassan sigh and repeat what Scott said again. '' **Nutella isn't legal here** ''

Andrew gasp in shock. ''Why?!''

''I don't know I just heard it on the news'' Scott said. ''Fine I just leave...'' Hassan run away and decide to go to USA to get Nutella. ''Thanks Mister Shelby'' Hassan smile. ''Yeah all I have to do is trick him hehehe!'' Scott said looking for his money to buy the Doritos. ''No Mister Shelby take this as a reward'' Hassan said.

''Really? Yay!'' Scott said and grab the free Doritos.

In the author Panda the name of the author was playing with the piano and cries. ''I have school bo ho ho i'm gonna play the piano and cry cuz I have school bo ho ho...'' She said continue to play the piano.

Blake look at Panda. ''Snap out of it Panda!'' He slap Pandas head. ''People are trusting you to continue this story! You can't give up now you fucking asshole! Be fucking happy and update the story'' He said pissed.

''Gee Blake you're right! I'm gonna do what i'm best at writing and eating'' She grin.

Blake raise a eyebrow. ''Eating isn't a skill''

''It is to me'' She smile and waves hi to the one who reading this.

 _ **Continue?**_


	11. Sleepless Night

_**WARNING: This parody episode content Madison being naked and some ninjas. Thank you for reading this bullshit and the author wanna give you this panda plushy as a thank you for waiting her to update the story. *give you the plushy***_

 _ **Heavy Parody!**_

Episode: Sleepless Night

Madison wakes up from a bad dream the dream was about that some ninja was in her house trying to kill her with their samurai.

She thanks to god that the dream wasn't real and it never gonna happend. She sigh and walks toward the fridge and grab icecream chocolate.

''Yummy...'' She mumbles and eat icecream.

''Why can't I get some sleep?'' She though and sigh. ''I know a good shower will give me some sleep!'' She though and walk toward her bathroom.

She take a shower and she somehow fell. ''Ouch! Thats gonna leave a mark...'' She mumbles and get out of her bathroom. She notice that the fridge open it self. ''The fuck happened to the fridge?'' She though and looks around the room. ''Calm down Madison. Maybe it just open it self no biggy!'' She said as she close the fridge.

She heard a noise and hide next to the fridge. ''There someone in my house!'' She looks at the laptop and next to it there was a Iphone. ''If I can reach the phone I can call someone!'' She looks at the door. ''If I run over there I can get out thats the only way out'' She though.

''Oh fuck it i'm gonna go to the door!'' She said and run toward the door and try to open it.

The three ninjas pointed their samurai sword at Madison.

''The fuck?!'' She swear and try to do dodge all of the attack from the ninjas. She fell and the ninjas pointed their samurai at her again.

''Can we work this out with a party?'' She said and the ninjas stayed quiet. ''Or with Nutella?'' The ninjas whisper to each other and nodded happily.

''Yay!'' Madison walks toward the fridge and check if she have Nutella. ''Oh no... I eat it all'' She mumbles and looks at the ninja.

She nerviously laugh and sweat drop. ''Oh you see h-hehehe I don't have Nutella right now...'' She said looking at the three serious ninja.

The ninja fastly pointed their samurai sword at Madison.

''Oh crap...'' She said backing up.

The ninja went behind and cut her freaky neck but she gasp waking up from her terrible nightmare.

She hug her legs and look at the window. ''When its gonna stop raining?'' She though.

 _ **Continue?**_


	12. Paparazzi

_**WARNING: This parody episode content the Origami Killer letter and more paparazzi's! Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Heavy Parody!**_

Episode: Paparazzi

Ethan is sitting at his kitchen table looking at the envelope. ''Don't tell me my Shaun is getting rape by the Origami Killer!'' He though.

He takes the envelope and open it revealing a letter. ''This. Isn't gotta help Shaun at all!'' He sigh and read it anyway.

When the parents came home from church,

All their children were gone.

They searched and called for them,

They cried and begged,

But it was all to no avail.

The children have never been seen **again**

''Why he write ''again'' with sharpie? To make me worry? Because that bitch succeed to do so!'' He though and looks at the envelope looking what more inside of it. He found a ticket from Chuck e Cheese. ''Is this a joke'' Ethan said.

''What I am saying? I have to save Shaun even if it cost me to kiss a giant rat from Chuck e Cheese!'' He said putting his fist up like a bad ass hero.

He look at the window and sigh. ''Paparazzi's'' He think of a plan of how to get rid of those paparazzi's or fans then a light ball ding in his head and smile. He walk toward the door and open it and said.

''My neighbour is giving free Nutella for everybody!'' Ethan yelled.

The parazzi's run toward Ethan's neighbour. ''You won't see the last of me Ethan Mars!'' His neighbour yelled.

Ethan giggles and went to go to Chuck e Cheese to save Shaun.

 _ **And that's how the journey to save Shaun Mars begins...**_

''I though you were gonna say continue like in every chapter'' Ethan said still driving the car.

 ** _Bitch you ruin the moment._**

''Are you a new character or something?'' Ethan ask.

 _ **Maybe I am...**_

''Shit...'' Ethan mumbles and the screen goes black ending that scene.


	13. Chuck e Cheese Station

_**WARNING: This parody episode content Chuck e Cheese and yaoi. Thank you for reading**_

 _ **Heavy Parody!**_

Episode: Chuck e Cheese Station

Ethan enters the restaurant that everybody hates except kids Chuck e Cheese's.

''Shit t-to many people in here!'' Ethan though and looks around.

 _ **Come on bitch get in there!**_

''What are you doing here? I though you hate me'' Ethan said as he walk closer to the crowd.

 _ **I feel bad for you so I want to help you out.**_

''How can you help me? You're just a deep voice coming out of nowhere'' Ethan said.

 _ **Don't make me punch you I have the power to control you.**_

''Ha prove it!'' Ethan said the voice control Ethan and make him punch himself. ''Oh my fuck god...'' Ethan said.

 _ **Now face your fears so you can save your son.**_

Ethan nodded and goes to the crowd his world was in slow motion. He couldn't deal with this. ''I-I can't breath'' He though and try to breath. Suddenly the crowd freezes in place. ''Huh what happened here?'' Ethan said and slowly poke a person which got knock over. ''Damn!'' He said.

''Daddy!'' Jason yelled.

''Jason my baby!'' Ethan desperately pushes the crowd so he can catch Jason. ''Get back here Jason!'' Ethan yelled.

''Over here dad!'' Jason said and pointed to Chuck the rat room. ''Jason!'' When Ethan poke his son his world was back to normal he look around. ''What the fuck?'' He cursed and looks at the room. ''Did Jason help me to get the correct room?'' He ask himself as he open the door.

Chuck looks at Ethan. ''Ummm... I'm here because of this'' Ethan give the rat the ticket. ''Oh yeah I will be right back!'' He said and went to find Ethan's reward.

''Here you go!'' The rat give him the box. ''Before you go you have to kiss my cheeks'' Chuck said.

''Seriously?'' Ethan ask. ''Yup'' The rat pointed his cheeks.

Ethan slap the Chuck and run away. ''You son of a rat!'' Chuck cursed.

 _ **You did a great job Ethan!**_

''Thanks!'' Ethan said and get in the car so he can go home.

 _ **I was expecting you to kiss that rat.**_

''Ew! No way I gotta kiss that'' Ethan said and drives the car.

 _ **Continue?**_


	14. The Motel

_**WARNING: This parody episode content short chapter. Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Heavy Parody!**_

Episode: The Motel

Ethan is sitting in a chair in his motel room. ''Should I open this? What if inside of it is a Nutella?'' He though and sigh. ''I'll open it then'' He though and open the box. He sees five animal form of Origami's, a Gameboy Advance console with a memory card and la chancla.

''A Gameboy Advance? That so old that my mom will say the same thing'' He said and put the memory card in the Gameboy.

The Gameboy show a video of Shaun in a pool. ''D-Dad help!'' The video ends there.

''How far are you prepared to save someone you love?'' The Gameboy said. ''Five Origami figures. Each figure is a trial. Each provides letters. The letter reveals an address'' It continue to said.

Ethan look at the Origami bear and open it. ''Are you prepared to show fear to save your son?'' He read the address.

''Nobody got time for that!'' Ethan said.

 _ **Do you care about Shaun Ethan?**_

Ethan sigh. ''Of course I do but i'm too lazy to go... Can you go instead?'' He ask.

 _ **Fuck no that's your child not mine**_

Ethan sigh twice now. ''Ok fine... What your name anyway?''

 ** _Everyone calls me Steve_**

''Ok Steve wanna go with me?'' Ethan ask and smile.

 ** _Of course not!_**

''Ah fuck you then Steve!'' Ethan said grabbing the Origami bear and walks away to do his first trial to save his son Shaun.

 _ **Continue?**_

''Shut the fuck up Steve! You shouldn't be in this chapter!'' Ethan yelled.

 _ **...Do you dare break the fourth wall bitch...**_

Ethan stay in silence and goes to his car.


	15. Kick Off Meeting

_**WARNING: This parody episode content Norman long ass presentation and Blake being a rude bitch. Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Heavy Parody!**_

Episode: Kick Off Meeting

''...The killer is white, aged between 30 and 45. He doesn't act on impulse but plans his crimes in a very meticulous fashion'' Norman said giving the presentation about the killer Origami Killer. Blake was drooling watching Norman not paying attention what he was saying.

''He doesn't have anything personal against the victims. That's why he covers their face with mud, to make them anonymous'' He press the controller to change the awesome tv to show the victims that have been killed by the Origami Killer.

''Why does he kill them if he doesn't have anything against them?'' Ash ask in his hand there was a Pokemon manga.

''For him they're more of a image, a symbol. That's probably why he gives the victims a Origami figure and a Mario plushy as gifts to apologize for what he done to them...'' Norman said.

''Very interesting pretty boy and where does all get us?'' Blake ask.

Norman's eyes start to twitch and thinks. He want to bitch slap Blake for interrupting him but it was better to deal with this is being calm. ''The best way of tracking a predator is to be familiar with his behavior''

''That may be true in novelas but there's a child life at stake here you dumb ass'' Blake said.

''Continue Jayden!'' Perry interrupt Blake.

Norman sigh and said. ''One detail attracted my attention. The interval between the time when a victim disappears and the time when the body is found ranges from three to five days but the rainfall is always at 6 inches, give or take 10 percent''

Perry raise a eyebrow. ''What does that mean?''

''All the victims were drowned in rainwater the killer kills only in the fall, where there is plenty of rain. It could be that he puts them in sort of well or tank that is open to the sky and that fills up with rainwater'' Norman said.

''the more it rains, the less time time the victim has to live...'' Norman said he knew that sound dark but it true.

''Then I studied the geographical distribution of the murders. Generally a killer commits his first murder near to where he lives. so he has a safe place to flee to if any complications arise the more confident he becomes, the further he roams from his base by analyzing the locations where the victims disappeared I was able to isolate a zone where the killer might live'' Norman said and smile a little.

''And what size is this ummm... Zone thingy?'' Blake ask and looks at Ash.

''For the moment about ten square mile'' Norman said. ''Oh great there must be thousand people living in that zone thingy. You gotta question them one by one pretty boy?''

''We can ask questions the one who seen to be a suspect and identify the killer'' Norman smirk and Blake gulp. ''So whats next?'' Perry ask tired.

''There two suspects who might fit the profile and can be connected to the zone. I will love to question them'' Norman said.

''Goddamn it'' Blake said as Norman look at him with a death stare. ''We're wasting our time with this bullshit the killer is out there probably playing Wii we've got to get off our asses and find him!'' Blake said.

Norman's eye start to twitch badly. ''This killer is no ordinary murder his intelligent, organized and methodical you won't find him by patrolling the streets'' He said.

''Tell me pretty boy are you a pro in this or did you just fucking read it in some book?!'' Blake said getting tired of Norman.

Norman growls. ''I came here to find the killer i'm not some ''pretty boy'' to listening your shit all day!'' He snap. ''Fucking asshole!'' Blake yelled and stand up ready to knock out a bitch.

''Thats enough!'' Perry yelled. ''How much time we have left to save the kid Jayden?'' Perry ask.

Norman turn around and said. ''Less than 72 hours...''

 _ **Continue?**_

* * *

PandaLuver14: Thanks for reviewing and all! You don't know how hard it is to listened this scene in my Playstation3 I couldn't do it in Youtube because I didn't have wifi in that moment but now I have, Hehehe! Have a good day *waves bye*


	16. Yandere Nathaniel

_**WARNING: This parody episode content well nothing that cause you in danger actually ummm... Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Heavy Parody!**_

Episode: Yandere Nathaniel

Norman and Blake looks at Nathaniel apartment. ''Ok the suspect must be here'' Norman said and knock the door. While Norman was doing that Blake was playing with his Nintendo 3ds and obviously was playing the new Vocaloid game that come out.

Norman sigh. ''His not here we're wasting our time''

Blake looks at Norman and he karate kick on the door. ''Now there is'' Blake chuckles and walks in the apartment.

''Why I always end up having a crazy partner in cases?'' Norman ask himself and he too walks in the apartment.

Nathaniel have a lot of pictures of Ethan he even have a picture of him eating Nutella. Creepy. ''Ok his obviously a Yandere'' Blake said. ''What's Yadere?''

''Its Yandere not Yadere, His personality is sweet, nice and kind but his true personality is being a psychopath and stalker. That why I find Nathaniel suspicious'' Blake said and put his Nintendo 3ds in his pocket. ''You think his the Origami Killer?'' Norman put his hands on his hips like a sassy girl. ''He want Ethan to notice him so that's why he kidnap his son'' Blake said. ''Wow i'm so amaze of your discovery'' Norman sarcastically said. ''Hey I at least got something!'' Blake yelled.

''Whatever... Let find the clues and get out of here'' Norman said as he and Blake went to find clues.

''Do got something Blake?'' Norman ask. ''No... Just some videos of Mars playing Dance Central with his kids'' Blake said and put the tape on the table. ''Ok?'' Norman said.

Nathaniel realize the door was open and walks in. ''What are you guys doing in my house?'' Norman and Blake look behind to see Nathaniel ready to shoot people. ''Nathaniel calm down i'm here to ask you questions'' Norman said.

''No way! You're here to steal my senpai!'' Nathaniel pointing the gun at Blake.

''Excuse me?'' Norman said.

Blake raise a eyebrow. ''Mars isn't my type you fucking yandere'' He said. ''Don't lie to me I know you love my senpai as much as I do you thief!'' Nathaniel said.

''Get the fucking gun out of my fucking face!'' Blake insult back.

''Nathaniel Blake is not in love with your ummm... Senpai'' Norman said. ''What?'' Nathaniel said still pointing his gun at Blake.

''Yeah i'm in love with Norman'' Blake said. ''So you're not in love my senpai?'' Nathaniel ask. ''Nope'' Blake said.

''Did you kidnap Ethan's son Shaun Mars?'' Norman ask. ''No I will never make my senpai suffer unless Shaun loves him in that way...'' Nathaniel said and put the gun in the table.

''You didn't kidnap his son?'' Norman said. ''No'' Nathaniel shakes his head. ''Ok we're out of here'' Blake said.

''W-Wait if you find my senpai ask him why he ignores my texts and calls in Skype...'' Nathaniel said and looks down. ''Maybe you're overreacting this love'' Norman cross his arm and smile.

''I'll give you a good hint what Ethan love'' Blake said and Nathaniel looks at him. ''He loves Nutella'' Nathaniel smile and nodded.

Norman and Blake left the apartment. ''Hey Blake, what you said about back there was is it true? You in love with me?'' Norman ask and blushes a little.

''Nope'' Blake lies and walks away. ''Oh ok...'' Norman mumbles and follow him.

 _ **Continue?**_


	17. Suicide Baby

_**WARNING: This parody episode content baby in case you hate them. Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Note: So sorry for not updating.**_

 _ **Heavy Parody!**_

Episode: Suicide Baby

Scott went to Susan Bowles house since his son was the victim of the Origami Killer. He walks toward the door and knocks the door. ''The door is open!'' A woman yelled probably Susan.

''Ok...'' Scott said and open the door. He sees Susan playing Playstation 3 until she sees Scott and put the controller on the table. ''May I ask you who are you?'' Susan ask. ''I'm Scott Shelby and i'm a private investigator i'm here to ask questions about your son'' Susan looks at Scott in silence. ''...''

''I answer your questions if you take care of my baby!'' Susan said and smirks. ''W-What? I'm not a babysitter you know.'' Scott said as he look at the baby. ''Do it or no questions will be answer!'' She said as she playing Playstation 3 again.

Scott sigh and get into Mama Scotty mode.

 **Spongebob Squarepants time passer: 14 minutes later**

Scott put little Emily to sleep and goes to Susan. ''There I take care of your baby now what happen to Jeremy Bowles?''

Susan looks at Scott and begin to cry. ''I can't take the pressure of losing Jeremy and my husband! This is why I play video games to forget!'' She said and Scott put a hand in Susan to comfort her. ''Alright...''

''But he did leave a Gameboy Advance console but it doesn't work.'' Susan stop crying and said. ''Can you give it to me?''

''Sure!'' She said as she grab the Gameboy and give it to him. ''I hope it useful for your investigation.'' Susan said. ''Yep it will be very useful thanks for your help.'' Scott said and leaves.

 _ **Continue?**_


	18. The Pedo Bear

_**WARNING: This parody episode content unexpected songs, Ethan screaming like a freak, Steve being a annoying OC and explosions. Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Heavy Parody!**_

Episode: The Pedo Bear

Ethan walks into the garage. ''Hmmm... This must be the place i'm looking for, right Steve?'' He ask the voice on his head.

 _ **Yep!**_

Ethan nodded and go to question a man working on a van. ''Excuse me?'' He ask as the man still haven't notice. Ethan sigh and said. ''There's Nutella...'' The man quickly look at him. ''Really?!'' He ask with a happy tone. ''Ummm... No I lie about that. Can you check this card?'' Ethan give the card to the man.

The man look at the card and smirks. ''Oh... You really have a lot patient this car has been like two years here.'' He said.

Ethan blinks his eyes and think about that fact. ''Two years?'' He though to his head until the man trow him the keys. ''Here you go! Press that button and you will be teleported to your card!'' The man said and come back to his stall grabbing a Oreo cookies to eat.

Ethan raise a eyebrow and take a look at the keys. It was gold. He slowly press it and for a second he teleport next to the car. And his reaction was jumping like a freak and accidentally dropping the key. ''What the fuck?!''

He look around and gulps. ''God... At least i'm ok.''

 ** _But that was so amazing Ethan! Huehuehue!_**

Ethan narrows eyes and crosses arm. ''You know what? Nobody likes you or love you Steve.''

 _ **B-But... I'm supposed to give you a guide to save your shitty son and cheer you up in the bad times! ...Don't you want that?**_

''Bitch please I save Shaun in Heavy Rain before I totally agree with myself that I can save him in Heavy Parody. Now that i'm thinking of it, I like your presence so don't leave me yet.'' Ethan said and open the car.

 _ **Ok Ethan...**_

Ethan get in the car. ''Now... Let's do this bullshit.'' He sees a GPS and touch it.

''Are you prepared to show your fear in order to save your son? Drive down the wrong way of the highway for 5 miles in 5 minutes while Pedo bear hunt you down and rape you.'' The GPS then show the way.

Ethan sweats a little and goes to the location.

He look where his gonna go and sigh. ''Oh shit this look really like dangerous! I can die there! Oh my... Shit. And the worst of it that Pedo bear is involve in this bullshit! I can't do this I need to go home and drink some Cool Aid!'' Ethan said freaking out.

 _ **Ethan calm the fuck down! Think of Shaun what he feel right now. He needs you to save him, don't you want him to see your a good father? Then fucking do it! Don't let your dreams be dream!**_

Ethan think of Steve beautiful speech and smile. ''You're right! I'm not scare of some stupid bear I can do this!''

He pulls the car out of park and accelerates onto the highway.

Meanwhile the song plays _Riding Dirty by Chamillionaire._

 _They see me rollin they hatin! Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty! Trying to catch me ridin dirty._

The music start as Ethan try to dodge all the cars. ''Fuck!'' He swears.

 _My music so loud! I'm swangin, they hopin they trying to catch me ridin dirty!_

The pedo bear sudddenly appear behind and chase the car. Ethan look at the mirror on his car and sees pedo bear chasing him. ''Oh my fuck god Origami Killer was serious about the Pedo bear thing?!'' He said and keep driving like a boss.

 _ **Ethan wear some sunglasses, its important!**_

''Why?'' Ethan said as he put black sunglasses on.

 _ **Its important to people to see how cool you are now!**_

''Ooooooh!'' Ethan grins and keep driving.

Ethan look back and widened eyes. ''The pedo bear keep chasing me!'' He think and dodge more cars. ''Steve you have something to sabotage the bear?!'' He ask.

 _ **Hmmm... Well, how about trow some picture of little girls at him? It might work.**_

''That's a good idea!'' Ethan grab some picture of some girls (Anime pictures.) and trow it a the bear. ''Catch it you pedophile!'' He yelled.

The pedo bear stops and catch the little girls picture. ''Oh boy! My lucky day is today I see!'' He said as he runs away to the woods.

Ethan laughs. ''We did it! All thanks to you Steve...'' He said as Ethan x Steve yaoi scene start.

 _ **A-Ah. Well that's why i'm here though, to help you somehow to your journey. You're welcome.**_

Ethan grins but he crash the car runing Ethan x Steve yaoi scene. ''Shit...'' He mumbles and look at the GPS. ''You're reward is at the GPS.'' The GPS itself said and Ethan quickly unlock the sit belt. When he unlock it he punch the GPS and it broke. ''Mission complete mother fucker.'' He grab the next memory card and tries to get out of the car.

But he dies... ''That's a joke right author? I'm alive'' Ethan said as he get out of the car. But the author didn't respond him back so he continue and look at the car.

''Well at least the damage of the car is not bad.'' He said and smile. The car exploded when he said that.

Ethan widened eyes and steps back. ''I... I gotta go.'' He said and awkwardly walks away.

 _ **Continue?**_


	19. First Encounter

_**WARNING: This parody episode content some Ethan x Madison and is a lame chapter. Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Heavy Parody!**_

Episode: First Encounter

Madison arrive at the motel called Momo's place she walk inside the lobby to stay in one of the motel because she fears that there's might be ninjas in her house. ''Where do I fill a registration?'' Madison ask and tilted head. A man dress like a duck put a registration in the desk. ''Here mam!'' Madison nodded and fills it.

''So... You're pretty!'' The duck man say but Madison walks away ignoring him.

Madison goes upstairs to go to her room. ''That duck man is a bitch like oh my god really bitch.'' She say and keep walking until she saw something really beautiful, Ethan leaning against the railing.

Madison went toward him. ''Are you ok sir?'' She ask.

Ethan look at her and widened eyes. ''Damn it she's hot like some god damn hot dogs but she's hotter than hot dogs!'' He though and blushes. ''H-Huh...'' He didn't know what to say and look at himself, he wasn't ready for any of this.

 _ **Say something!**_

''Shut it Steve!'' Ethan said and look up.

''What?'' Madison say.

''I-i mean can you help me to go to my room? My legs kind of hurts really bad, please?'' Ethan ask.

Madison nodded and take Ethan to his room like he wasn't that heavy.

''Thanks!'' Ethan say and sit on his bed. ''So... What bring a beautiful lady here?'' Ethan goes to a deep voice and did a sexy pose to seduce Madison.

''Well... I was afraid that some ninjas might been in my house to kill me so I got here in this weird motel.'' Madison say and nodded. ''The duck man is amazing!'' Ethan say and grins. ''Ummm... Something like that.'' Madison say and look at his room which have only a mini fridge and a bed. That it.

''So... You like me?'' Ethan ask.

''What?'' Madison say.

''I-i mean do you like the weather!'' Ethan speak up fast.

''It raining so no.'' Madison say. ''Hey how do you go to bathroom here?'' She ask.

''Oh that?'' Ethan say and laugh rarely. ''I kind of pee outside... Because there's no bathroom here.''

''Fantastic.'' Madison say sarcastically.

Ethan grins nervously having no idea what to say at this moment. ''You know what? I'm going to go... Bye.'' Madison said as she walks out of Ethan apartment.

 _ **Fuck that was horrible**_

''Shut the fuck up Steve I tried!'' Ethan said as he pull out the box to do the next Origami, it turn out that it was a Butterfly Origami that's mean holy shit.

 _ **Continue?**_


	20. Covered Market

_**WARNING: This parody episode content Yaoi, unnecessary fandom jokes, chickens trying to escape the market and Norman horrible accent. Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Heavy Parody!**_

Episode: Covered Market

''Norman why the fuck didn't you just shoot Nathaniel? He was going to kill me!'' Blake shouted, our friend Blake and Norman were still discussing about a Yandere Nathaniel because Blake here can't shut up about it. This is why he is the most hated character in history, even your history teacher will tell you this.

''Blake killing isn't always the answer...'' Norman explains and sigh.

Blake looks at Norman and narrows eyes. ''You're lucky that you're hot...''

''What?''

''Nothing asshole, pay attention to our next suspect; Miroslav Korda Rodriguez Mercedez Smith Trump Ortiz Kagamine De La Rosa.'' Blake said that got Norman more confused.

''That his name? For real?'' Norman asked. ''Yeah, it said so in his birth certification.'' Blake also pointed out.

They saw Miroslav doing the jazz hand with his other buddies. ''That's him, let gang up on him.'' Blake said getting out of the car and Norman did the same thing. ''Miroslav Korda Rodriguez Mercedez Smith-'' Miroslav quickly cut off Norman. ''Just call me Miroslav...'' He said.

''Right... You're Miroslav?'' Norman asked lowering his FBI card.

''Yeah?'' Miroslav said.

''Lieutenant Carter Blake, I'd like to ask you some questions.'' Blake said.

After Blake said that Miroslav run away. ''What the fuck?!'' Blake shouted. ''Shit! don't you just stand there he's gonna get away!'' Norman said chasing toward Miroslav while Blake got distracted by a Miku Hatsune chibi plushy in a selling stand. ''Oh my god this plushy is cute I have to buy it!'' Blake said looking for his wallet. This is what Blake did in the game while Norman was chasing Miroslav, true story.

Meanwhile Norman was trying to go fast like Sonic to catch Miroslav. ''I gotta go fast!'' Norman shouted as he run through the streets, the chasing game can be heard in the background.

 _ **Shit this events of the game here is horrible like holy shit who did this-**_

''What the fuck is that?!'' Blake asked at that deep voice that is coming out of nowhere or isn't coming from a person.

 ** _Huh... Nothing! Let go what our friend Norman is doing._**

Norman was still chasing Miroslav at the super market or whatever that was because they were chickens there for some odd reasons. He jump toward Miroslav and slam him in the floor. ''Holy shit my back!'' Miroslav whines and get up to run toward the meat freezer.

The chickens were looking around and run to the exit. ''We're free bitches!'' The chickens all said and fly around or running outside. No one was amused of this.

Back to Norman. ''Hehehe... Bitch I got you now.'' Norman said as he grab his gun from his pocket and enter the meat freezer; where your horror come true.

Norman looks at the cow meat and blinks his eyes. ''Vegans won't be happy about this...'' He mumbles.

''Surprise mother fucker!'' Miroslav trow a meat at Norman.

Norman jumps and trow the meat away to meet Miroslav fist, some people were screaming oh over and over again in the background. ''You asshole!'' Norman shout and get in a Mortal Kombat fight with Miroslav.

 **Spongebob Squarepants time passer: 2 hours later**

Norman hit Miroslav back with a stink that he found in the meat freezer and pants, he been fighting for 2 hours of course he get tired. Miroslav was unconscious on the floor.

Blake walks in with soda and a big Miku Hatsune plushy. ''Hey. You got him?'' He asked.

Norman nodded and looks at Miroslav. ''Yes I got him...'' He said.

 _ **Continue?**_

''Wait Steve I have something to say...'' The author said.

 _ **Carry on then...**_

''I'm starting school tomorrow so I won't be available to update sometimes, but I'll finish this fanfic no matter what!'' The author shouted.

 _ **That's the spirit... Now what I was doing? Oh yeah. Continue?**_


End file.
